Why Roses?
by Ouran-Lover-Chan
Summary: Germany realises something on Christmas Day; but is Italy too oblivious to ever understand? Terrible summary, I know, but it's a fluff! GerIta, if it isn't obvious. Merry Christmas!


So, this isn't my first Hetalia fanfic, but it is the first that I've felt comfortable publishing! I can't begin to describe how much I love Hetalia and this pairing...  
Merry Christmas to those of you who celebrate it, and even if you don't, have a nice day! :D  
Remember to read and review, please!  
Translations at the bottom!  
**I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS**

* * *

Germany stepped back from the table and smiled to himself proudly. He'd made pasta, a lot of it as well as pizza and there was a bottle of red wine on the table for his friend. It wasn't much, but he had spent hours on it. It was all homemade, and he'd never made any of this before. He'd had to try many times before he even managed not to burn it.

It was the 25th of December, seven o'clock in the morning. By now, Italy would usually be down, screaming about how it was Christmas and getting over-excited. It usually annoyed the blonde, but he was in a good mood today.  
But Italy wasn't there. Actually, now that he thought about it, Italy hadn't been asleep beside him when he was awake... He also hadn't sneaked into his bed that night, either! He frowned. Where was Italy? He took a final look at the laid out table and sighed. He'd look for him after he'd put some clothes on, he was only in his dressing gown as he'd been in a hurry to complete the food and lay it out.

As he entered his room, his questions were answered and he let out a small breath of relief. Italy was sat on the bed, singing Christmas songs to the air in Italian. When the red head looked up, he beamed and waved.  
'Sorry, Germany, I was doing something last night...' Germany shook his head and sat beside him, patting his shoulder.  
'It is fine, Italy, I was just worried. I have your present downstairs, if you want to see it?' But the Italian shook his head and smiled, lying back on the bed.  
'I didn't get to sleep with you, and it would be weird not to cuddle with you on Christmas... Can we do it now?' Germany simply stared at him for a few long moments, a faint pink blush appearing on his cheeks. The way Italy spoke reminded him of a child; innocent and blunt.  
'... Ja, I suppose... Only because it is Christmas...' He couldn't say no to Italy, and he was rewarded by a beam and arms wrapping around his shoulders to pull him down. As he lay down, he noticed that Italy was in clothes for once, luckily. He was already blushing a little; he didn't need it to be noticeable.  
'Grazie, doitsu!' Italy sung, cuddling into the taller man's chest and closing his eyes. Germany sighed and slowly wrapped an arm around Italy, something that he wasn't known to do often. It was Christmas, though, and he wanted to make the red head happy. Suddenly, he felt a cold chain drape around his neck, joining his iron cross that stood proudly on his chest. He blinked and looked down.  
'Italy?'  
'It's your Christmas present, ve! I really hope you like it, I stayed up all night making it,' he said, yawning as if to prove his point. The German took the necklace in his hand and examined it. There were a few charms on it, all handmade.

The one in the middle was heart shaped, and, on closer inspection, was made up of the German and Italian flags. He looked at the next two either side of it, seeing a bowl of pasta and wurst, making him chuckle quietly. Next to the wurst were three dogs, obviously resembling his three, Berlitz, Blackie and Aster. On the other side was a kitten, Italy's favourite animal apart from the three dogs. There was also a charm of Italy being dragged by something, which made Germany laugh quietly at the memory. When they'd been walking his dogs once, Aster had started going a bit too fast for Italy and had ended up dragging him about a mile before Germany managed to stop the canine. He then saw a pair of red underwear, which made him smile as he remembered last Christmas when Italy had given him red underwear for Christmas for good luck.  
He looked to the Italian, who was biting his lip whilst waiting to see how his present would be reacted to.  
'I love it, Italy... Danke...' Then, he pulled the shorter man into a tight hug, kissing the top of his head which made Italy blush, his eyes wide. He wished he'd thought of doing this before...  
Meanwhile, Germany was panicking in his head. Italy had made him this, and all he'd done was make him a meal and buy some red wine... He had to think of something else, and quick.  
'Prego, Germany...' He looked up at him and smiled. 'We can go to my present now, if you want?' Germany nodded and pulled away, sitting up and pushing his hair back.  
'Ja, okay, I'll just get dressed...' Then he added in an afterthought. 'Turn around, Italy.' The Italian laughed and smiled.  
'I've seen you naked before, so I don't see the point... But ve, okay!' He turned around and hummed to himself, listening to the German getting dressed. When he was done, he patted Italy's head and nodded.  
'We can go now...' Italy jumped up and beamed, grabbing Germany's hand and pulling him down the stairs.  
'To the kitchen, come on.' Italy nodded and changed directions abruptly, nearly smashing Germany into a wall.

When they arrived to the kitchen, Italy let out a squeal of delight and burst forward, pouring himself a glass of wine and sipping it. Germany smiled and watched him, fiddling with his iron cross.  
'Do you like it? I made it myself...' Italy looked up and grinned.  
'Sì, I love it, doitsu. Grazie!' He leapt over and hugged the blonde, resting his head on his chest. Germany blushed and patted his head again.  
'Ja, it's no problem...'  
'Kiss?' The faint blush on the German's cheeks darkened and he sighed, leaning down and kissing both of his cheeks, a smile playing on his features. He didn't mind kissing Italy's cheeks as much as he claimed; it was nice to see the faint red blush dust the shorter boy's face. Then it hit him; that was what he could use for the extra present. Not yet, he just had to at normal for a bit, but he'd… He'd kiss the other at some point in the day. His heart seemed to do backflips at the suggestion, and he frowned internally. He hadn't even realised that he'd felt like that.  
Italy was looking at him, as if wanting to say something else but stopping himself. He raised a hand in front of the blonde's face and waved.  
'Germany~?' Germany blinked and snapped out of his thoughts, before smiling.  
'Ja, sorry, I was thinking… Go eat your food, Italy, though it may not taste good.' Italy beamed and dashed away again, sitting at the table and shovelling food into his mouth. Germany shook his head and chuckled quietly. Italy was a pig when it came to food, but that was just one thing he loved about him. He blinked at this and then looked over at the Italian. He was learning a lot of new things about himself today and that scared him slightly. He'd always been so sure he knew everything about himself, then this… Strange, wonderful man came and messed it all up for him.  
'I'll be back soon, Italy.' Italy looked up and blinked.  
'But it's Christmas, you said we could spend it together! Just us two!' Germany sighed and stepped behind him, ruffling his hair which earned a squeal and a shudder from Italy. Germany raised his eyebrow but didn't question it.  
'I said I'll be back, I promise. Half an hour at most, ja?' Italy pouted up at him.  
'Fine, I'll just eat this and get drunk off my ass.' Upon Germany's disapproving look, he added hastily. 'Just kidding!'

Reassured, Germany walked out and went on his journey to the markets that were out on the streets. He needed roses. They were a romantic gesture, right? He'd give them to Italy, but knowing the redhead, he wouldn't understand that it was romantic and that Germany was proclaiming his love for him. Which is where the kiss would come in; Italy had to understand from that.  
He looked around and saw the stall he was looking for, before picking up some red roses and smiling to himself. The vender looked up and grinned.  
'Perfect gift for your love on Christmas, don't you think?' He nodded and took his wallet out. 'But a quick hint… You may want to wear something not so…' Germany looked down at his army uniform and nodded.  
'I understand. Danke. How much are these?' he asked, making a mental note to change out of these clothes when he got back.  
'Bitte sehr! They're ten euros, please.' He gave him the money and took the roses, thanking the vender again and walking back to his house as fast as he could. When he threw the door open, he quickly placed the roses on the table along with his keys and turned around, only to have his vision obscured by a human hugging him. He blinked and patted Italy's shoulder, watching as the Italian looked up and locked his amber eyes with Germany's azure ones. The latter's face lit up in a light blush, and he knew that this was the right time.

'Italy? I have to t-' Italy cut him off.  
'Shush, I know.' He said softly, looking towards the roses. 'You have to go and see your beloved, don't you? It's okay, I understand, ve… They're for the one you love…' Germany heard the disappointed tone in his voice and shook his head fervently, breaking the eye contact.  
'Nein, Italy, listen, for once.' He said with a slight tone of amusement, pulling back and picking the roses up. Italy watched him with curious eyes, before widening his eyes as Germany thrust the roses forward.  
'They are for you, mein Italien…' Italy blushed and took the roses, smelling them. He smiled and stood on his tip toes, kissing the German's cheek.  
'Grazie, Germania. Sono bellissimi.' Germany assumed that was a compliment, before sighing.  
'You do not understand, do you?' Italy tilted his head.  
'Of course, you bought me roses. I'm not quite sure why, though, usually they're for a married woman.' He said. Germany mentally facepalmed. Of course, trust Italy to have weird meanings for flowers.  
'Nein, Italy… In most other countries, it means 'I love you'. Italy, ich liebe dich.' Italy giggled and beamed.  
'Ti amo, doitsu!'  
'I do not think you have understood once again…' Italy whined.  
'Can I at least put these in a vase?' Before Germany could answer, Italy had run off, leaving him to stare at where he had been stood. God give him strength…  
'Italy! Um Gottes willen, Italy…' He took a deep breath and followed him, grumbling to himself about going to an early grave at this rate.

'Feliciano?' This made Italy turn around and blink. Germany never used his human name… He liked how it sounded coming out of the German's mouth, though.  
'Sì, Ludwig?'  
'You're a pain in the ass sometimes, Italy…' Italy frowned and crossed his arms over his chest, opening his mouth to object before Germany gave him a look that said 'shut up'.  
'You keep cutting me off; I'm not letting it happen again. Listen, alright?' Italy simply nodded. This was the Germany he knew well; strict and dominating. 'Good.' The German stepped forward and stood over Italy, looking to the side with a bashful look on his face.  
'Roses mean romantic love. People give them to others in a declaration of love.' Italy's face now looked confused as he watched Germany stutter through his sentences.  
'Why did you give them to me, then?'  
'Verdammt!' he exclaimed, wrapping an arm around the slender boy's waist and pulling him into a kiss. Italy froze for a moment, and Germany pulled away, fearing that he'd just been rejected. Italy looked up at him; his eyes wider than Germany had ever seen them. Germany opened his mouth to speak, but Italy placed a finger over his lips and smiled.  
'Kiss?' Before, Germany would have done as he had earlier and kissed his cheeks, but somehow he understood that that wasn't what Italy was looking for this time.  
'My wish is your command…' Italy grinned as Germany kissed him, this time sweeter than his last which had been out of panic, in sort. When they pulled away, Italy looked over at the roses.  
'This is my best Christmas ever…' he said softly, before looking up at him. 'Ti amo troppo, Germany.' Germany kissed his nose and whispered.  
'In answer to your earlier statement, the roses were for the one I loved.'  
'And that person's me?' Italy asked in surprise, the blush retaking his features.  
'I would never have thought it either, Italy. Let us just say that I am glad I opened that tomato crate all those years ago.'

* * *

I know! It sucks and it's short, but... Voila!

Danke: Thank you  
Bitte sehr: You're welcome  
Ich liebe dich: (I think you all know that, but if you don't) I love you  
Ti amo troppo: I love you, too  
Sono bellissimi: They're beautiful  
Um Gottes willen: For Heaven's sake  
Verdammt: Damn it


End file.
